The Unexpected Surprise
by RaventhePortal
Summary: Starfire thinks Robin might break up with her because lately he's been ignoring her and wonder off away from the Tower. Especially since today is a special day to Starfire she feels more heartbroken. But did Robin really forget her? RobStar. Oneshot


A/N: I wrote this a couple weeks ago. I was seriously thinking 'I need to write a Rob/Star story badly! So now I did. Please enjoy! 

Robin- 18

Starfire- 18

Raven- 17

Beastboy- 17

Cyborg- 21

Chapter 1. The Unexpected Surprise

Starfire was on her bed sleeping soundly when suddenly the sun made a glare through her window warming her skin. Slowly the Tamaranian began to stir, her eyes lids blinking open and a sigh escaping from her lips. Her emerald eyes were now fully open but they didn't have the happiness her eyes always held. They were filled with sorrow and her cheeks showed evidence of tears.

Today was supposed to be a special day but it wouldn't be special because he forgot. He ignored her, he didn't talk to her, he didn't take her out to see new places. No… he didn't care. In one week he had gone from boyfriend to best friend to only a fellow team member.

At this remembrance Starfire couldn't help but let tears shed. Her whole body shaking as she tried to hold in her tears of sorrow. But it was difficult when the one you love had forgotten abut you. Suddenly the sound of a motorcycle took her out of her thoughts. She ran to her window and opened it in hopes to see the one boy that stole her heart.

She could see the R-Cycle riding away from the Tower. A hero named Robin on it riding the vehicle towards the city. A helmet set on his head; his expression of pure determination. The sound of the motorcycle becoming distance as he rode off without looking back.

Starfire closed her window shut and wiped away her tears. "It is obvious he does not care for me anymore…" She told herself. She needed to forget the boy that stole her heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire was now changed and her face washed leaving no evidence of tearstains. She had to be strong, she still had her friends and they were important to her.

"Good morning friends!" She exclaimed with cheerfulness but deep down she was heartbroken. 

Raven raised her head from the book she was reading and greeted her. "Morning…" She said in her usual monotone.

"Is it not a glorious day?" Starfie asked.

"Sure…"

"Is it not…a special day?" Starfire questioned hoping she remembered what day it was.

Raven was silent for a moment then spoke. "Is there anything special about today?" She asked. Starfire's smile vanished and she looked at Raven confused.

"You do not remember what today is?" She asked crestfallen.

"No…" Raven replied with an eyebrow raised. "It's just a normal summer morning…nothing special," She finished then went back to her reading.

Starfire could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She turned to the next Titan who was sitting next to Raven currently playing his videogames.

"Beastboy? Do you remember what today is?" Starfire asked.

Beastboy keep playing putting all his attention on the game, his face expression showed determination, his fingers pressing buttons, his eyebrows scrunched together his eyes wide, and his mouth letting out swear words when his character would get hit.

"Uh, oh no! No way dude! today I'm gonna win!" He exclaimed as he kept playing ignoring Starfire.

"Beastboy?"

"Huh…"

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked again with hope.

"The day I beat this dude's but!" Beastboy exclaimed clearly thinking about his game.

Starfire stood silent before running off trying to cover her tears from the two Titans. When she left the living room Raven placed her book down and Beastboy paused his game.

"She took that seriously…" He said in shock and concern.

"I'm beginning to think that keeping this secret from her isn't a good idea," Raven stated looking worried for her Tamaranian friend.

"Don't worry Rae, I'm sure she'll be alright. When Robin gives her his surprise she won't be sad anymore."

"I hope so…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire was in her room crying onto her sheets no caring if anyone heard anymore. How could they not remember this day? How could Robin forget?. Everything was terrible, her friends drifted away from her and Robin wasn't even talking to her.

She wanted to be her cheerful self but it seemed impossible now that everything she loved was separating from her.

"It is not worth my stay here…if they do not care…if he does not care," She got up, wiped her tears and began to pack her clothes. She stuffed her belongings and dropped her communicator onto her bed and then walked towards the roof.

There was no point in staying here if her own boyfriend didn't love her anymore. If her own friends forgot her…

"I will always love you Robin," She whispered through tears before beginning to fly when suddenly a voice stopped her.

"I will always love you too Starfire," The alien beauty turned to see the very boy that captured her heart.

"Robin…"

"You weren't going to leave were you?" He asked stepping closer to her. His masked eyes watching her attentively. He saw her slowly float down until her foot touched the ground.

"Do not lie to me Robin, you do not love me…" She said through tears, her back bag falling to the ground.

"I'm not lying, Starfire," He assured her but then he saw her look up her features turned to anger.

"You lie! You have not talked to me this whole week! You have been leaving the Tower! You have been ignoring me! You have forgotten…you have forgotten…" She couldn't say it.

"Our anniversary?" Robin said now in front of her. He was taller then her now, so it was he looking down at her. Slowly he lifted her chin so her intense emerald eyes could stare into his mask. With care he began to take of his mask making her gasp. He had the most beautiful crystal blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Robin…" She whispered and brought her hand so it lay on his cheek. "You knew…"

"I've always known Star, I love you, and I knew your wish was to see my eyes…" Robin said softly as he stared into her emerald eyes.

"I love you too Robin," She said with smile, her sorrow filled tears fading away. Their faces slowly came closer together and the next moment their lips had meet. A jolt of happiness surged inside Starfire's body when he kissed her. Her hands made their way around his neck and his own were placed on her waist.

He knew, he's always known. Today was the day of their one-year anniversary. One whole year they had been together known as boyfriend and girlfriend. She couldn't be any happier; as long as she was in the arms of the one she loved she would always have a smile on her face.

After a couple minutes of kissing they broke apart out of breath. She saw him smile at her and she smiled back. Starfire buried into his warm embrace letting her head rest on his chest, hearing the beating of his heart.

"Let's go back inside the Tower, I have a surprise for you and I can't do it without the other's there," He explained causing her to look up at him. He had put his mask back on.

"They do not wish to see me…" She said now breaking apart from him and hugging her body. "They have forgotten about, us."

"No, they haven't," He simply said making her look confused.

"What? But they were ignoring me, and they have forgotten about our anniversary," She continued to say bewildered.

"Come on," He grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs and into the hallway.

"Oh, Robin, I am not sure. What if they do not want to see me?" She asked but he remained silent and then pulled her into the living room but the lights were off and only darkness lurked inside. "Please, why are the lights of—" She was interrupted when the lights suddenly came on and a huge banner unwrapped showing "Happy one-year Anniversary!". Confetti flew everywhere and cheers were heard.

"Told you they didn't forget," Robin smiled.

"Oh! This is glorious!" Starfire exclaimed her eyes glistening with happiness. "I thought you had forgotten!"

"No way Star, it was all just part of the surprise!" Beastboy explained next to him was Raven who held a cake on a tray in her hands. Cyborg was recording the party and smiled when he captured Starfire's expression.

"Happy anniversary," Raven said in her monotone voice though she had a smile for her friend.

"Thank you friends! I am 'surprised'! Where is Cyborg?" She asked looking around the room when she then caught sight of him.

"Right here Star, come on give us a smile for the camera!" He said and Starfire complied letting her widest smile cross her features.

"Congrat's," Raven said with the same smile. She handed Robin the cake. It had Robin's and Starfire's picture on it inside a heart. The words "Happy Anniversary" spelled across the cake.

"Thanks, who made this?" He asked in wonder at how nice it looked and the fact that he was almost drooling for a taste.

"Raven made it!" Beastboy exclaimed putting an arm around Raven's shoulders.

Robin's face then went nervous. "You made it?" He asked almost afraid.

"Is there a problem?" Raven questioned somewhat mad.

"No not at all!" Robin smiled then took his finger and licked of the icing fearing the taste that was to come but when he tasted pure sweetness his eyes went wide. "Wow, this is great! Since when did you learn how to cook?" He exclaimed only to be sent a glare from Raven.

"Actually Raven, didn't make it!" Beastboy replied for her.

"Really? So it was the bakery?" Robin asked.

"Nah, it was I! All tofu!" He exclaimed with a grin. Robin immediately spat out the frosting that used to be in his mouth, he began to choke and gag, sticking out his tongue to get the taste away. "Did you get it?" Beastboy asked Cyborg who grinned.

"Hell yeah! That was hilarious!" He neared Robin and zoomed in capturing his confused expression.

"Get what?" He exclaimed.

"We got you good! Actually the bakery did make it," Beastboy laughed and Raven grinned looking amused.

"Hey! That's not right!" Robin complained. He then heard giggling coming from the girl that he loved.

"Oh, Robin, it is harmless fun," She said with a gentle smile making his heart melt. He was weak for this girl and he knew it.

"Yeah, you're right…" He stared into her emerald eyes and she stared back. They both came closer their lips only an inch apart when a cough and clearing of the throat was heard.

"Ahem!" Cyborg cleared his throat and threw Robin a knowing look. Robin stood silent for a moment before nodding.

Beastboy smiled and then grabbed Raven's hand making her blush. She kept calm and saw him give her a smile letting her know it was all right for them to hold hands.

"Starfire?" Robin began now looking back into her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked a little confused at the total silence in the room. Somehow inside her heart she knew something big was going to happen and the anticipation was overwhelming.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked holding both her hands in his own.

"Of course, and I love you very much," Starfire replied with a sweet smile that drove him crazy.

Beastboy could feel Raven squeeze his hand tight, almost as if it was something she could hold onto when the surprise would come.

Cyborg came closer zooming in to Starfire how still held her confused yet loving confusion. Suddenly Robin got on his knee making Starfire gasp and her emerald eyes go wide with shock. Raven felt a tear form in her violet eyes and suddenly Beastboy held her hand tighter

Robin then took out a small black box and opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Starfire felt like fainting when she saw it.

"Will you marry me?" Robin said clear and straight enough for everyone to hear. Starfire felt tears running down her tan cheeks and a wide smile spreading her lovely face.

"Yes! Yes! Yes Robin!" She shouted with joy. The ring then slid on her finger now claiming her as his fiancé.

Raven smiled with joy finally letting the tear fall down her cheek. Beastboy grinned widely, and Cyborg couldn't help but smile.

Robin and Starfire were now kissing passionately not caring if the team saw them. The Team then erupted with cheers and whistles wiht wide smiles.

Their love was difficult to hide. Their love was true. Their love will never die…

The videotape then ran out...

A whole new beginning was a whole new story...

The End

A/N: Aww, wasn't that lovely? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it?

Well, good bye! I might do another one-shot of the wedding and then that would be the end. RaventhePortal 


End file.
